SITTIN' ON THE DOCK OF THE BAY
by whitelightner78
Summary: Etwas über Biancas Gefühle und Gedanken, während Chris in der Vergangenheit ist.


**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Charaktere, so wie der Song "Sitting on the dock of the bay" gehören mir nicht. Mir gehört, wie in allen Stories, nur das was ich erfunden habe.

* * *

Hi ihr Lieben!

Sorry das ich die anderen Stories noch nicht weitergeschreiben habe. Es ist nicht so einfach im Moment. Vielleicht gefällt euch diese kleine Kurzgeschichte auch. Last es mich wissen. Ich hoffe das Lied habweges richtig zusetzt zu haben. Das Original findet ihr vor der Story.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Tausend Grüße

Whitelightner78

* * *

**(SITTIN' ON) THE DOCK OF THE BAY  
**Geschrieben von Otis Redding und Steve Cropper. Der von Otis Redding auf genommene Song war im Jahr 1968 für vier Wochen ein Nummer Eins Hit. Am 7 Dezember 1967 starb er bei einem Flugzeugabsturz in außerhalb von Madison, Wisconsin. Den Erfolg seines Liedes erlebte er leider nicht mehr selbst.

* * *

**Sittin' in the mornin' sun**

**I'll be sittin' when the evenin' come**

**Watching the ships roll in**

**And then I watch 'em roll away again, yeah**

**I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay**

**Watching the tide roll away**

**Ooo, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay**

**Wastin' time**

**I left my home in Georgia**

**Headed for the 'Frisco bay**

**'Cause I've had nothing to live for**

**And look like nothin's gonna come my way**

**So I'm just gonna sit on the dock of the bay**

**Watching the tide roll away**

**Ooo, I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay**

**Wastin' time**

**Look like nothing's gonna change**

**Everything still remains the same**

**I can't do what ten people tell me to do**

**So I guess I'll remain the same, yes**

**Sittin' here resting my bones**

**And this loneliness won't leave me alone**

**It's two thousand miles I roamed**

**Just to make this dock my home**

**Now, I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay**

**Watching the tide roll away**

**Now, I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay**

**Watching the tide roll away**

**Oooo-wee, sittin' on the dock of the bay**

**Wastin' time**

**(whistle)

* * *

**Eigentlich war es nur ein altes Lied aus der Zeit der Blumenkinder, aber für Bianca war es mehr. Es kam ihr fast so vor als ob Otis Redding ihr Leben niedergeschrieben hätte.

_**Ich sitze in der Morgen Sonne.**_

Es war früher Morgen in San Fransisco und Bianca saß am Ende eines alten Docks der in der gar nicht all zu fernen Vergangenheit mal die Fisherman´s Warft gewesen war und bewunderte den Sonnenaufgang. Das war etwas was sich zum Glück nicht verändert hatte. Von dem einigsten Glanzstück war, nach allem war geschehen war, nicht mehr viel über außer ein paar Ruinen.

_**Ich werde hier sitzen bis der Abend kommt.**_

Manchmal kam sie auch nicht morgens hier vorbei sondern am Abend. Hier war es still, im Gegensatz zu dem Stadtzentrum, da tobten ständig Kämpfe. Es schien so, als ob Wyatt der Meinung war das es hier ehe nichts mehr gab was irgendjemand interessieren könnte. Daher schickte er hier weder Sonden noch Dämonen vorbei. Biancas Glück, hier konnte sie endlich mal von dem abschalten was sie in der letzten Zeit erleben musste.

_**Ich schaue den Schiffen zu wie herein kommen und wieder verschwinden.**_

Es gab sie immer noch, die Frachtschiffe und eines davon bewegte sich gemächlich am Horizont entlang, auf dem Weg zu seinem Ankerplatz. Obwohl Wyatt sich alles hätte bei zaubern oder orben können, tat er es nicht. Der alte Weg über das Schiff schien ihm zuzusagen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Art von Falle. Möglicherweise nahm er an, dass die Mitglieder der Widerstandsbewegung verzweifelt genug waren diese anzugreifen und auszurauben. Dann hätte er wieder einige von ihnen schnappen können. Bisher hatte es allerdings noch keiner ihrer Mitstreiter versucht. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie denselben Gedanken wie sie. Einige Zeit später sah sie das Schiff wieder vorbeifahren, doch diesmal in die andere Richtung. Das war ein Ereignis, das sie oft sah, wenn sie hier auf dem Dock saß.

_**Ich sitze am Dock der Bay und sehe zu wie die Wellen davon rollen.**_

Sie blickt zum Meer und beobachtet die Wellen wie sie immer wieder hereinrollen und verschwinden. Die Natur war etwas was Wyatt nicht beeinflussen konnte und darüber war sie froh.

_**Ooo, ich sitze nur am Dock der Bay und verschwende die Zeit.**_

Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Einfach so am Dock rum sitzen und kostbare Zeit verschwenden. Sie wurde an anderer Stelle gebraucht, bei der Widerstandbewegung. Sie war, während Chris Abwesenheit zu einer sehr wichtigen Personen geworden, von der man viele Entscheidungen erwartete. Die konnte sie allerdings nur fällen wenn sie einen klaren Kopf hatte. Den fand sie hier beim Ausspannen.

_**Ich verließ mein Zuhause in Georgia.**_

Bianca und ihre Familie kamen ursprünglich nicht aus San Francisco, sondern aus Atlanta, im Bundesstaat Georgia. Ja genau jener Staat bei dem jedem sofort mindestens vier Dinge einfielen und das waren Olympia, Pfirsiche, Coca Cola und „Vom Winde verweht".

_**Ich fuhr zur ´Frisco Bay, weil ich nichts anderes zu leben hatte und es sah so aussah, als ob sich mir nichts in den Weg stellten würde.**_

Gerne wäre sie dort geblieben. Sie hatte die Stadt geliebt, auch wenn sie erst drei Jahre alt gewesen war, als sie dort weggezogen ist. Der Grund waren ihre Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten sich einfach nicht mehr verstanden, wobei die Tatsache das sowohl seine Frau als auch seine Tochter Phoenix – Hexe nicht der Grund gewesen waren, wie es viele Außenseiter vermutet hatten. Die Beiden hatten es versucht doch er ging nicht. Ihr Vater zog aus und ihre Mutter war am Boden zerstört. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen für sie, Bianca. Eine Weile ging es gut, doch dann verlor ihre Mutter auch noch ihren Job. Nun hatte sie nichts mehr, in Atlanta für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Als eine alte Klassenkameradin ihr einen Job in San Francisco anbot, beschloss sie diese Chance zu ergreifen. Lynn packte alles war ihr wichtig war in einen Koffer und Möbelwagen und zog mit ihrer drei Jahren alten Tochter in die „Windige Stadt". Deshalb war sie nun hier. Nicht das sie die Stadt nicht mochte. Bianca gefiel sie, aber es war ihr zu nahe an Wyatt und seinen üblen Machenschaften. Er hatte zwar die ganze Welt im Griff, aber in Atlanta hatten die Menschen noch etwas mehr Freiheit. Anderseits hätten sie Chris nicht kennen gelernt und ihre Liebe zueinander machte alles wieder wett.

_**So das ich nun Dock der Bay sitzen und den Wellen beim davon rollen zu sehen kann.**_

Nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nur dagesessen und auf das Meer gestarrt hatte, erhob sie ihren Kopf und blicke ich um. Es war nicht nur die Fisherman´s Warft die Wyatt zerstört hatte. Nein er hatte sich an der ganzen Stadt ausgelassen. Auch von der einst so stolzen und überall für ihre Farbe bekannten „Golden Gate Bridge" hatte er nicht übrig gelassen. Bianca hatte diese Brücke geliebt, weil Chris ihr gezeigt hatte dass es mehr als ein Bauwerk war. Es war ein toller Aussichtspunkt und eine prima Stelle zu nachdenken gewesen. Als die Beiden dann im ehemaligen Golden Gate Park waren, entdeckten sie eine ruhige Stelle. Es war eine weiße Marmorbank umrandet von zwei Mamorstatuten, gesäumt von Hecken und Blumen. Der richtige Platz für zwei Liebende. Der Platz an dem Chris ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken blickte sie lächelten auf ihre Hand an der er ihr den Ring gesteckt hatte, nachdem sie ihm ihr Ja – Wort gegeben hatte. Denn Ring hatte sie ihm zur Motivation mitgegeben, doch in ihren Gedanken konnte sie ihn an ihrem Finger sehen. Dort wäre sie lieber gewesen, doch nachdem Chris in die Vergangenheit verschwunden war, hatte Wyatt irgendwie mitbekommen, dass es ihr gemeinsamer Treffpunkt gewesen war und diesen zerstört wie den Rest der Stadt. Einzig sein Geburtshaus der „Halliwell Manor" hatte es überstanden. Allerdings nur weil er daraus ein Museum gemacht hatte. Es sollte jeden erinnern wer er war und warum es an Selbstmord grenzte nicht mit sondern gegen ihn zu arbeiten.

_**Ooo, ich sitze am Dock der Bay und verschwende die Zeit.**_

Wider schaut sie auf ihre Uhr. Noch höchstens eine Stunde konnte sie hier bleiben, ausspannen und die Zeit verschwenden, dann musste sie wieder zurück zum Hauptquartier der Widerstandbewegung. Es langen wichtige Entscheidungen an, aber das war ja, mehr oder weniger, jeden Tag so.

_**Es sieht so aus als ob sich nichts verändert hat und alles beim alten geblieben ist.**_

Sie hatten schon so viele Entscheidungen getroffen, aber letztlich waren sie nicht besonders weitergekommen. Chris war in der Vergangenheit und fest entschlossen alles zu tun um Wyatt davor zu retten bösen zu werden. Er würde sogar ein eigenes Leben, bzw. seine Existenz opfern für seine Familie, sie, Freunde und den Rest der Welt. Sie kämpfte hier. Doch sowohl das was sie tat, als auch das war er in der Vergangenheit tat schien bisher nicht den gewünschten Erfolg zu bringen. Es schien als ob sich nicht ändert und alles beim Alten blieb.

_**Ich kann nicht tun was zehn Leute mir zu tun befehlen. Daher vermute ich werde ich so bleiben wie ich bin. Ja, das werde ich.**_

Bianca denkt darüber nach wie jeder ihr, ihr ganzes Leben lang, immer nur gesagt hat oder vorschreiben wollte und will was sie tun soll. Nie hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt zu tun was sie wollte. Erst hatten ihre Eltern, dann ihr Clan und ihre Auftragsgeber ihr vorgeschrieben was zu tun und zu lassen war. Bevor sie zur Widerstandbewegung gekommen war hatte sie einige Aufträge gehabt, von denen sie die meisten auch durchgeführt hatte. Nur einen Auftrag, er kam von Wyatt, hatte sie niemals ausgeführt. Es war Chris. Bianca hatte ihn nicht töten könnten. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und der Widerstandsbewegung angeschlossen. Nun schrieben ihr die Mitglieder der Widerstandbewegung vor, was sie tun oder lassen sollte. Sie hatte langsam genug davon, doch sie wusste, dass ihr wohl keine andere Möglichkeit blieb als folgsam zu sein. Zumindest wenn sie weiterleben wollte.

_**Ich hier und ruhe meine Knochen aus und die Einsamkeit will mich nicht allein lassen.**_

Der einzige der, in ihren Augen bedingungslos, das Recht hatte ihr etwas zu sagen, das sie auch nie anzweifeln würde war Chris. Er war die Liebe ihres Lebens und für ihn würde sie alles tun, sogar sterben. Doch leider war er nicht hier. Sie war allein und diese Einsamkeit ließ sich nicht vertreiben so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

_**Zweitausend Meilen pilgerte ich durch die Gegend, nur um diesen Dock zu meinem Zuhause zu machen**_

Sie war soviel herum gepilgert während sie ihre Aufträge erfüllen musste, das ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen war wie sehr sie ihr zu Hause vermisste. San Francisco war ihr zu Hause geworden, doch nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war und ein Dämon ihr gemeinsames Zuhause zerstört hatte, war sie immer von hier nach da gezogen. Die Widerstandbewegung hatte ihr eine Art Familie und auch eine Unterkunft gegeben. Sie versuchte sich klar zu machen, dass sie sich darüber freuen und nicht jammern sollte.

_**Nun, kann ich hier am Dock der Bay sitzen und den Wellen bei herausrollen zusehen.**_

Immer noch sitzt sie am Bay und schaut den Wellen zu wie rein und raus rollen. Bianca überlegt was sie machen soll. Ob es vielleicht Sinn macht, Wyatt vorzugaukeln sie hätte ihre Meinung geändert und wollte wieder für ihn arbeiten. So würde sie am nächsten an ihn herankommen. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen was die anderen Mitglieder der Widerstandbewegung von dieser Idee halten würden. Würde man ihr dann nach trauen oder hätte man Angst, das sich wirklich wider Wyatt anschließen und alles verraten würde. Sie war schließlich mal seine rechte Hand gewesen. Sie beschloss ihnen, bei der heutigen Sitzung ihren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten und abzuwarten wie darüber entscheiden würden.

_**Oooo – wir sitzen am Dock der Bay und verschwenden die Zeit.**_

Bianca weint. Sie will es nicht, aber der Druck muss raus. Hier ist sie frei genug es zu tun, in der Widerstandsbewegung nicht. Nun es würde ihr keiner einen Vorwurf machen, aber was sollten die Leute von Anführern halten die in Tränen zerflossen anstatt zu kämpfen und für das Wohl aller zu sorgen. Sie konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten. Daher wischte sie sich die letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht, rafft sie zusammen und beschließt auf ihre kühle Art weiterzumachen. Sie schimmert davon. Zurück bleibt das Meer, die Möwen und ein paar Seelöwen, die auf Bianca Rückkehr warten. Eine Rückkehr, die nie wieder erfolgen wird

_**(Flüstern)**_

**-- The End --**


End file.
